Sunshine in My Eyes
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: You know you have the perfect thing right there by your side, but getting them to cooperate and realize just how sincere you are is sometimes the hardest thing. RoyxRiza, EdxWinry maybe a hint of EdxRoy just for plot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Warning: some bad language

Summary: You know you have the perfect thing right there by your side, but getting them to cooperate and realize just how sincere you are is the hardest thing. RoyxRiza, EdxWinry (maybe a hint of EdxRoy just for plot)

**Sunshine in My Eyes**

**Prologue**

By: Kumiko-kun

The moon was shining in the sky as Riza walked past the large military office building. It was late at night and she was making her way from a trip to the market for a few things. Looking up at the building she saw that the lights in Roy's office where still on. She has thought the colonel had gone home a while ago when everyone else had gone. Watching the window, she saw a shadow flicker against the window, telling her that someone was indeed in that room. Sighing, she took a few more steps passed the building towards her home but something made her stop and look at the window again. This time, what she saw at the window shocked her enough to drop the bag she was carrying. Though she couldn't see it very clearly, it looked as if the colonel was sliding down the glass window, a trail of something left behind on the glass. The curtain was pulled back away from the window and a pair of deep red eyes bore down into Riza's own. Forgetting about her bag and the danger that could be up in the room, she made her way into the building, glad that she was still able to get inside. With quick feet, she managed to get to the door of the inner office. Staring at the door, she was suddenly aware of how foolish this was. She was without a weapon, without a way to defend herself if the attacker was still within the office. Taking a deep breath, she reached down and turned the door knob, pushing the door open as she did so.

There, on the floor behind the desk, she could barely make out the colonel's form slumped against the wall. Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped in horror. She ran over to his side and tried to assess his injuries but his hand reached out to grip her wrist.

"Riza…" He whispered his voice shallow and quiet.

"Colonel, what happened?" She asked feeling the grip he had on her wrist began to loosen. "Colonel…"

She watched in horror as the hand let go and she was left alone in the office with a dying man. Moving quickly, she couldn't afford to let the horror stop her from doing what was right. Riza had no idea what had happened in the office just moments before but was glad that she had taken this nice to go for food. Otherwise, she didn't really want to think of what might have happened if she wasn't there. She rang the Central Hospital and soon had someone on their way to the office building. Kneeling beside the colonel, she tried her best to find where all of the blood was coming from. As she leaned over him, she placed her hand gently on his chest and felt something wet. There, on his chest was where the weapon had entered but there was blood coming out from his back as well. She removed her jacket and laid it on the ground before gently moving the colonel to lie on her jacket, hoping that it would help with some of the bleeding.

_Please, please someone get here soon, _she thought to herself as she found a blanket to press against his chest, earning her a slight groan from the man. _Just don't die on me!_

It wasn't until the ambulance showed up and Riza stood there watching the men put him into the back of the vehicle that she truly began to let the fear sink into her system. She was allowed to sit in the back with the others on the way to the hospital. The paramedics assured her that they had him as stable as they could and stopped most of the bleeding but that had reassured little. She wanted to know that he would be okay. That his life wouldn't slip away from them and she would have to attend a funeral for someone she had grown to care for. Feeling the bumpy road beneath the ambulance, she placed her forehead on her hands and prayed to whoever was out there to not take him away.

_This world needs him, _she thought to herself as she felt the vehicle stop and watched the men take him away and into the hospital. She wanted to follow, wanted to make sure that he would be okay but she was kept back. A single tear slid down her cheek as she watched the bed being pushed away, out of her sight. _Please, don't take him._

**AN: ^_^ another story for you ^_^ this story is for my friends!! We are cosplaying Roy, Riza, Ed and Winry to Anime USA in November and I thought I would write something up and dedicate it to the four of us! I only know that Riza has an account on here, so here ya go Rena!!**

**Please everyone review this and tell me what you think. This is going to be my first RoyxRiza and EdxWin story, so be gentle!! I will be happy to read what you guys think! As for flames, I am Roy so flames will just make me so much hotter (jk, Rena, jk) lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Warning: some bad language

Summary: You know you have the perfect thing right there by your side, but getting them to cooperate and realize just how sincere you are is the hardest thing. RoyxRiza, EdxWinry (maybe a hint of EdxRoy just for plot)

**Sunshine in My Eyes**

**1**

By: Kumiko-kun

Riza sat on the chair in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Maes. She had called him nearly an hour ago and still she sat in the waiting room with him not in sight. Worry filled her as she waited; it wasn't like Maes to wait this long when his best friend was in trouble. Though, it wasn't really like her to worry head over heels for someone, not like she was doing now for the colonel and his best friend. More and more she found herself wanting to pace the halls of the hospital, wondering what could be keeping Maes from getting there. If whoever had hurt the colonel was still out there, there was nothing saying that they wouldn't try to stop Maes either. Just like the colonel, he was a military official, a higher ranking officer and there could be a possibility that he could cause trouble for someone.

_Stop it, Riza, _she yelled at herself. _You're only going to make yourself more upset. _

"I know," she said out loud. "Where is he?"

"Riza!"

Looking up, she saw Maes running down the hall toward her and she nearly jumped up to hug the man. A wave of relief flooded her as she stood to greet him.

"What's happened? Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders to twist her around like he would a child.

"I don't know what happened, Hughes," she said, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I was just walking passed the office building and his light was still on. Then… Then I saw …"

"Calm down, Riz," he cooed, taking a seat beside her and rubbing her back. "Take a deep breath."

She did as he said and took a deep breath, hoping that it would calm herself down enough to at least tell him a little bit. "I watched as he was pushed against the window," she continued, looking at him. "On the window there was something, I didn't know until I ran up there to see. If I hadn't hesitated at the office door, maybe I could have stopped whoever was in there. Hughes, there was so much blood. I don't know what happened. I was too late."

He pulled her into a tight hug as she broke down. Rubbing her back, he whispered soft words of reassurance while rocking her back and forth. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her break down like this.

"Shh. It'll take a lot to stop Roy, Riz," he said, pushing her away a bit when her crying had calmed down. "Don't blame yourself for this. There is nothing you could have done, no one babysits him and I don't think anyone could."

"They haven't come out, Hughes," she whispered as she shook her head. "It's been hours."

"Wait here, I'll go see if I can find anything out from the nurses," he tried to reason with her, knowing that just waiting here wasn't on her list of things to do.

Nodding, she watched as he stood up from his chair and made his way over to the nurses' station. After a few hand gestures from him and a few shakes of the head from the nurses, he made his way back over to where she sat. shaking him head, he took his seat beside her and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did they say?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"Not much," he replied, sighing. "All they could tell me was that he's in surgery now and it might be awhile yet until someone comes out to tell us what's wrong. This means, he's not in the best of shape."

"I see," she whispered, hanging her head.

"Don't stress yourself, Riza," Maes said, smiling. "Roy will pull through this and be back to his skirt-chasing ways soon enough. "

Looking over at him, she knew that he was right. He had spent many more years by the colonel's side than she ever had, so of course he would know him better than she. Still, she couldn't help but worry that he might not pull through. The amount of blood that was in the office scared her enough to think that he wouldn't be going home from the hospital. Through the years of working with him, she had watched the man suffer many ups and downs. She had witnessed his fights with the Elrics, mainly Ed, and watched him deal with many enemies along the way and he always wore that same smirk. When that was on his face, she knew that he would be okay, that everything would be just fine. So when she entered the office, knelt beside the blood-soaked body of the colonel, she couldn't help but notice the absence of the smirk. This one fact, made her worry more than she ever had before.

Silence stretched between them, Riza was too worried about the lapse in time and Maes worried about the injuries that Roy might have suffered. He hadn't seen the office but from Riza's description and her reaction, he knew it had to be bad. After he saw to it that Roy was as okay as he could be and that Riza was taken care of, he would go and begin his investigation. It was better to do it now before someone from the office found the room like that in the morning. Sighing, he leaned back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He had to talk to Roy about what he remembered, if he remembered anything at all. But that had to wait until he was conscious long enough to talk. It was going to be a long night.

After nearly an hour, approaching footsteps brought the two out of their musings and into the face of a man that looked too old to walk about the hospital.

"You are the one who had brought Colonel Mustang in?" The man asked, looking at Riza. When she nodded, he continued. "You are?"

"A friend of the colonel's," Maes replied, nodding.

"Good, I am Dr. Holtz." He introduced himself before speaking again. "To be honest, I can't say that the colonel is in good condition at all. He has a collapsed lung, internal bleeding a few broken ribs. It appears that he also suffered from a concussion and that might cause a loss of some memories. We won't be sure of anything until he wakes."

"May we see him?" Riza asked, looking at him hopeful.

Nodding, Holtz lead them down a maze of halls until they reached a door that the colonel was behind. Putting the chart back outside the door, the doctor pushed the door open and allowed the two to enter. There on the bed in the center of the room, laid Roy. Bandages were everywhere, covering much of his right shoulder and one around his head. Hesitantly, Riza made her way over to the side of his bed with Maes and the doctor standing by the doorway. She took his hand in hers and it felt like dead weight lying on her palm. As another tear rolled down her cheek, she sat down on the chair beside the bed and held his hand.

"Please," she whispered with her head down. "Let him wake up."

Maes walked up to stand beside her and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He stared down at Roy, his eyes disbelieving the condition he was in. Who could done such a thing to him and why? Definitely will be a long night.

**AN: there ya go, second chapter. I hope you guys like it so far. I'll progress the story more in the next chapter and Ed, Al and Winry will show up soon, I promise. Please review, I'll have the update ready when I get some reviews for this one ^_^ tyty**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Warning: some bad language

Summary: You know you have the perfect thing right there by your side, but getting them to cooperate and realize just how sincere you are is the hardest thing. RoyxRiza, EdxWinry (maybe a hint of EdxRoy just for plot)

**Sunshine in My Eyes**

**2**

By: Kumiko-kun

A week passed and no signs of waking from the Colonel. Ed and Al had returned from a mission just to hear that Roy was in the hospital with little improvement. Aside from pissing the young alchemist off that he couldn't yell at the Colonel, he was angry that he had gotten himself into a situation that had led to him being in the hospital. Since there was no way he could be given another mission, Ed offered to help Maes with the investigation despite the little information that they were able to get from the office. The blood that was in the office was all Roy's, papers had been tossed around a bit as if an argument had happened before the fatal hit, but nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. Perhaps with Ed looking, a clue might show up and lead them closer to the truth of that night.

Riza sat in the hospital by Roy's bedside, looking over the report that Ed had given to her from the last mission. Even with the Colonel in the hospital his paperwork had to be done and she had taken over the job of doing so. The silence of the hospital room nearly drove her mad every time she came to visit, hoping that he would wake soon. Sighing again, she flipped another page of the report and continued to read. After nearly an hour, she put the report on the table beside the bed and stood. It nearly killed her every time she looked at the Colonel's face, the single expression that he showed. Still, she blamed herself for not being at the office and not being there to protect the man that she had sworn to protect alongside Maes. The two had promised to help him get to the top; yet, they couldn't keep him safe even while he was at work.

Turning around, she grabbed her purse and moved toward the door. It was nearing the ending hours for visitors and even though this was a military hospital she knew that she couldn't stay much longer than the hours granted. She had work in the morning and there was plenty of work to be done. With one last look at the seemingly peaceful face, she turned and left the room.

_Please, Roy, just wake up._

Her ankle-high boots clicked on the tile floor as she walked down the hall toward the nurse station. She clutched her purse in one had as the other hung loosely in her pocket. The images of seeing the blood all over the room and the shadow of the colonel thrown up against the window, flashed through her mind. Shaking her head, she turned to walk passed the nursing station but just as she passed a loud commotion caught her attention. Stopping in her tracks, she stood and listened as a message came over the intercom of the hospital.

"Dr. Holtz to room 231, Dr. Holtz to room 231!"

_Roy? _

Slowly at first, she made her way toward the colonel's room but she was stopped before she could go in by one of the nurses. Looking down at the nurse's face, she saw here shake her head before heading into the room and closing the door. Fear. Anxiety. Worry. Three emotions that filled her entire being as she stared at the door that kept her out away from her friend. She wanted to know what was going on inside the room but all she could do was wait, listening to the yells that were coming from the room, unsure whether they were of the doctor and nurses or of Roy. Pacing outside the room, the only thoughts that filled her head were ones of worry.

Nearly four hours later, the doctor exited the room and found Riza in the chair right outside. Slowly, he walked up to her and cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"The Colonel seemed to have a reaction to something, though we are not sure exactly what," the doctor explained after she had looked up at him. "We have him sedated so should he wake up it won't be until tomorrow at the earliest. I suggest that you go home and get some rest, Lieutenant."

Wanting to argue but knowing that she wouldn't win, Riza turned away and headed home. The entire way home her mind was on the colonel and what could have caused him to react the way he had. Still so many questions that have yet to be answered since the start of this and most of the questions needed to be answered by the man who now lay in a hospital bed sedated. Shaking her head, she concentrated on driving the rest of the way home. She needed a night's sleep, or as much of one as she could muster.

The next day, Riza found herself strangely focused on her work. Seeming to have noticed this, the others found themselves distracted from their work and goofed off for most of the day. It wasn't until the feisty blond showed up that she was snapped out of her concentration.

"Good morning, Edward," she said, smiling slightly. "I thought you were at the library."

"No good that did me," Ed replied, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stood on the other side of her desk staring at the door that led to the Colonel's office. "Not awake yet?"

Dropping her eyes to the paperwork that lay on her desk she shook her head. "No," she answered before looking back up to find him now looking at her. "Last night, he woke up but something happened and they had to sedate him. The doctor wasn't sure what caused the reaction he had but I guess no one will really know until he wakes."

"I see. Is Hughes inside?"

"No, he has the room boarded off so no one can go inside," she explained, they were both now staring at the doorway to the colonel's office. "He did an initial investigate the morning after the colonel was rushed to the hospital and since then, no one has been allowed inside."

Ed turned to leave, walking away from her desk.

"Edward," Riza said, stopping the young man. "I'll be visiting the Colonel at the hospital after work. He may be awake if you want to visit as well."

Smiling slightly, Ed nodded before leaving the office.

The hours passed slowly, straining the afternoon to feel more like days than hours. Riza was afraid of what the doctors at the hospital would say about the colonel's condition and what they would find out once he had awakened. Sighing, she continued to sign the needed paperwork and file away anything that needed to be done. She wanted the afternoon to be done with so she did everything she could to make the time fly. The others noticed her nervousness and restlessness as well and did their best not to work on her nerves. If it was bad to piss off the lieutenant when she was in a normal mood it was even worse to piss off the lieutenant when she was nervous. An hour before her shift ended, Hughes stopped by her desk as well.

"Come on, Hawkeye," Hughes said, laying a hand on her shoulder, stirring her from her workings. "Let's go."

Nodding, Lt. Hawkeye followed Hughes out into the hallway. Though, the others were just as worried about the colonel as Hughes and Hawkeye, they had their responsibilities to think of and they knew that it would be best for them to wait until the colonel was awake before going to see him. They knew Hawkeye would relay any message about the colonel to them, so they had no worries.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, this time having Hughes driving. Riza stared out the window at the falling rain that had started almost as soon as they left the headquarters.

_So fitting, _she thought, _for a day like this to be raining._

Her boots clicked quietly against the floor of the hospital with Hughes walking not too far behind her. When they reached the room where the colonel was being kept, they stopped right outside the room.

"…name?" They heard a nurse ask. After a short time, they heard. "Perhaps later then."

When the nurse exited the room, she looked at the two waiting outside. With a small shake of her head, she turned and walked down the hallway away from them. Riza glanced back at Hughes and they shared a worried look. If the colonel didn't answer to the question of what his name was, would he even remember who they were? Shaking her head, Riza stepped into the room with Hughes behind her, only to find the colonel staring out at the falling rain.

"Colonel, sir?"

Slowly, the man that sat on the bed, turned to look at the two standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

TBC…

**AN: ok that's the second chapter. Sorry for being late on this one but I was at NYAF and just now got around to working on this and completing with. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the lack of real story, it will get better. I promise!! Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Warning: some bad language

Summary: You know you have the perfect thing right there by your side, but getting them to cooperate and realize just how sincere you are is the hardest thing. RoyxRiza, EdxWinry (maybe a hint of EdxRoy just for plot)

**Sunshine in My Eyes**

**3**

By: Kumiko-kun

Roy sat staring out at the setting sun, he had been awake for less than a day and he couldn't remember anything. The nurses would come in periodically and ask him questions, though they seemed to be the simplest things that one should remember but he came up blank every time. What's your name? They all asked him that, but he couldn't answer. There were two people that visited him before in the early afternoon that had called him Colonel. Shaking his head, he moved in the bed to lie down, grunting a bit as pain shot through his chest. He wouldn't even remember how he had gotten hurt or why he was in the hospital anyway. Maybe he should ask the two who had visited him, since they seemed to know who he was. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep, wanting to remember something… anything of what he was…

****

Riza sat at the office, signing her name on the signature lines of paperwork that Mustang was to do. _Amnesia? _She thought to herself, taping her pen on her chin. _I don't know what to do with him now. _Sighing, he placed the pen on the pile of paperwork and stood, gaining the attention of the others in the office. As of yet, Riza and Maes had kept the colonel's condition to themselves until they knew more about what to do about it but it seemed a bit unfair to them. Most of them had been working for the colonel for years and they had all become friends in one way or another and deserved to know the outcome.

"As you know," she began, looking up at them. "The colonel is in the hospital after an unknown assailant tried to murder him. He's been awake since yesterday afternoon… however…"

"What's wrong with him, Hawkeye?" Havoc asked, watching as it looked as if she was going to cry.

"The colonel is suffering from Amnesia. He doesn't remember who I am, nor does he remember who Hughes is," she replied, sniffling some but determined not to cry. "He might not be the same when he comes back to work after the hospital releases him and he might act weird but please just try your best not to let that ruin what we know we have with the Colonel. I'm going to visit him again after work and hope that I can talk to him about some of the stuff to get him to remember something."

"What are we going to do about boss?" Breda asked, getting Riza's attention. "You know he'll hate the fact that the Colonel doesn't remember anything about before and what about his missions?"

"Edward is on a mission right now with his brother and shouldn't be back for a few weeks," she stated. "If he does come back before then, I'll just take care of it. Now, please, I ask that you all try to take your time with the Colonel and don't all go bombard him while he is in the hospital."

The group nodded their agreement before they all set off to finish their work for the day. With the colonel in the hospital and Ed off on another mission, the office was eerily quiet and productive. Not that productive was bad; it was just unusual for them all to get their work done in a timely manner. The higher ups would know that something is amiss in their department but what could she do? Make them stop working as hard as they could just because the office was quiet… No, she couldn't do that. Sighing, she practically stared the clock until it read time to leave. She wanted away from the office, away from the quiet. Not that the hospital would be a much better atmosphere but at least she knew she had something that needed to be done there.

The ride to the hospital seemed long without having the colonel in the backseat, watching her every movement. Without having the colonel around, she had no one to watch over. The night he was nearly killed, made her remember that something might happen to him and there was always a chance that she wouldn't be there to kick the person's ass that was harming him. As she parked the car and walked up the walkway to the hospital, she saw a group of children standing outside the hospital doors. She could hear them talking and chattering to themselves about who each of them knew in the hospital but they didn't seem to be saddened. A smile appeared on her lips, if these small children could wear smiles on their faces even with the ones they love in the hospital then maybe she could as well.

She walked down the hallways, trying to school her face into a smile but as she neared the room with the colonel lie, her face wouldn't listen. The memory of what happened the day before kept surfacing in her mind. Standing outside, she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves a bit. She knew that when she wouldn't enter the room, she would be faced with a man who she had served many years in the military with but now a man who had no knowledge of it at all.

Pushing the door open, she peered into the room to find him staring out at the window again. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her before taking a seat beside the bed.

"You know who I am," a voice startled her.

Riza looked up to find that he was now looking at her. It took her a moment to realize that he was in fact talking to her. "Yes, I know who you are."

"I want to know who I am, why I am in here."

Nodding, Riza reached into her bag and pulled out a photo of him and the entire crew from the office party that was not too long ago and handed the photo to him.

"That's you in the middle," she explained, sitting back in the chair. "I can tell you that you are Colonel Roy Mustang and the Flame Alchemist."

Roy stared at the picture. He didn't recognize anyone in this photo, they looked slightly familiar but he couldn't put a name to any of them. The only one he recognized was himself and even now he had just learned who he was.

"You never told me who you were," he nearly whispered, still looking at the picture in his hands.

Riza smiled at him. "My name is Riza Hawkeye; I'm a lieutenant under your command, sir."

Looking away from the picture, Roy looked at her, a smile also upon his face. "I guess I should count myself lucky then to have such a pretty lieutenant then, shouldn't I?"

Surprised slightly, Riza shook her head but kept smiling. "I guess you could say that."

"Tell me, Lieutenant, who are the others in this photo?" He asked, moving to hand her back the picture. "If I am Colonel, I should at least know who I am overseeing."

Riza took the rest of the time during visiting hours to explain to him who each of the people were and what they were to him. Though she didn't carry a picture of Al or Ed she explained them to him as well and told him that he would know who he was when he saw them when he returned to work. It didn't take long for the visiting hours to be over and she was heading home. She had told him that she would be back the next day and she could answer more questions then, if he wished. He had smiled at her and thanked her for her time but she could tell that he was still a bit wary of her. The doctors didn't know how long it would be for him to recover his memories or if he would ever recover them but the wounds of his would heal in a few days and he could return home then.

Walking from the hospital, a dark shadow caught her eye right outside the door. She stopped and glanced toward her right but saw nothing. Perhaps she was just seeing things. Shaking her head, she continued to her car.

"Roy," she said, standing outside her car door and looking up at the hospital. "Please just recover your memories. I don't know if I can handle you when you aren't an arrogant bastard."

Tbc….

AN: not much of a chapter really but an update nonetheless. It will get better I promise, the sunshine is coming!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Warning: some bad language

Summary: You know you have the perfect thing right there by your side, but getting them to cooperate and realize just how sincere you are is the hardest thing. RoyxRiza, EdxWinry (maybe a hint of EdxRoy just for plot)

**Sunshine in My Eyes**

**4**

By: Kumiko-kun

It was a week from the day that Roy first woke up and still he couldn't remember anything from before. They did release him from the hospital into the care of Riza who he had begun to gain some trust for. Though, Hughes was always there with Riza and Roy had begun to become friends with him just like before the incident. Riza would sit back and watch as Roy and Hughes would sit and joke with one another, careful not to open the wounds that were slowly healing. The way they acted together, one wouldn't believe that Roy's memories were gone. His childhood was missing and everything that had happened during Ishbal and after that. She feared slightly for the time when those memories would flood his mind once again. Would he try to do what he once had done so long ago? Human transmutation or even suicide? She wasn't sure but she hoped that if that time did occur once again that Hughes would be there just like he was way back when.

Sighing, she placed the book that she had been reading on the table next to her chair and went out to the backyard where Roy and Hughes were. She leaned against the doorway and watched them roughhouse on the ground. It was weird for her watching Roy go from the arrogant bastard who always chased a new skirt every time he got to the childish guy who is shy around any girl that he meets. Even with everything that they had told him of his past and how he used to be, it seemed like that wasn't just a natural feeling for him. The journey that was ahead of them was going to be tough, for Roy and for everyone else but it was one that they had to cross and bear that pain that went along the path.

…

A few nights later, Roy sat in the house that he owned, staring at the pictures that sat up on the mantle. Names that Riza had taught him flew through his mind and he tired to remember them all. He was to go back to work, the Monday after this next weekend and he was completely unsure of what was going to happen. His injuries still hurt him at some points of the day and the night, sometimes to the point where he was writhing with pain but most of the time that only happened at night. Sighing, he stood and made his way into the kitchen where he still had dinner sitting at the table. In truth, he wasn't at all hungry for the food that sat on the table. He wanted to know about himself, the memories that were tugging at his brain. Sometimes, he would see in Riza and Maes' faces that there was something that they weren't telling him. Something that they were afraid to bring up in conversation but also something that needed to be said. This, scared him but also angered him. Why were they allowed to know about his past and he was not?

Turning away from the dinner that was prepared for him, he made his way up to his bedroom thinking that maybe there were a few answers that were inside there somewhere. His mind was made up, he wanted to know and he didn't care what he had to do to figure it out. Nearly two weeks were passing by with not a memory of what had happened to him in his mind. Truthfully, it was beginning to piss him off. Entering his bedroom, he made his way over to the closet and threw open the door before kneeling down to look through the boxes that were stacked on the floor.

Opening the first box, Roy found nothing but old pictures of what seemed like the gang from the office off on some ridiculous outing. Flipping though the pictures, he noticed a connection between them. A frown appeared on his face when nearly all the pictures with him in it, he had his arm around some unknown girl and in each picture it was a different girl. In the background of each of these pictures Riza could be seen with a frown on her face and sadness in her eyes. With a shake of his head, he threw the pictures on the floor behind him and continued his way through the boxes. He was determined to find something out… Anything that would tell him who he really was and what had happened.

…

Morning found Riza sitting at Maes' kitchen table with a mug of coffee in her hands and a worried look on her face. Maes was sitting across from here with the same worried look on his face, matching her own. They had both watched the past couple of days as Roy began to regain some of his old personality but they both feared the worst when it came to him regaining his completely memory.

"I can't go any further in the investigation until I hear what Roy remembers about that night, Hawkeye," Maes said, staring at the coffee in his own hand. "And until Roy regains that memory we are at a dead end in the case."

"I know, Hughes," she replied, sighing and leaning back in her chair. "I'm afraid of what he will do once he regains that much of his memory. What if he remembers what happens and tries to go after that person who did that to him? We both know what Roy was like before the incident."

"You're right, Hawkeye, **before** the incident," he stressed, shaking his head. "For all we know, he could turn out to be some scared little puppy afraid to go after this guy or he could not tell us anything at all and do it by himself."

"It's not like we can have someone watching him at all times," she pointed out before taking a sip of her coffee. "I do what I can and I know you do as well. We just need to get him to remember things slowly."

Hughes sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I don't want him finding out about Ishbal on his own but I want to be there when he remembers what happened the other night."

"Hughes," Riza started, glancing up from her coffee cup to look at him. "I think maybe we should take it slow with him. Try to ease him into all off the memories that he needs to get back."

"Hawkeye, I think he's already beginning to tell that there are things we aren't telling him," he stated, meeting her gaze. "I see the way he looks at us sometimes when we are talking and I can tell. It's the same look Elysia gives me when Gracia and I talk about things we don't want her to know. He'll figure things out whether we want him to or not."

"I'm afraid of what might happen when he does," she sighed, shaking her head and standing. "I'm going to head over to Roy's to see how he is handling."

"Come by later, let me know what's going on."

"Of course, Hughes," she said, smiling before turning to leave. "You guys are best friends after all."

…

Roy sat in his bedroom opening the last box that sat nearly buried in the back of the closet. The last box looked nearly new even after sitting back in the closet unopened for many years. Inside the box there were a number of old worn out looking envelopes piled on top of each other. Picking up the first one, he leaned back against the wall and pulled the letter from the envelope.

_April 30…_

_Dear Roy,_

_There's been something that I've been wanting to tell you. Something that will change your life forever but I can't seem to bring myself to do so. I'm sorry. It's my fault that your life is the way it is. I left you when you were little. I left everything up to you. The burdens you bear are my fault and there are too many things to explain in a simple letter that you'll read many time, I know this but maybe in the future when you are old enough to understand you will be able to forgive me. Your mother loved you more than I can explain and I loved you as well but we had more secrets than you can know. There may be a time in your life that you've come to understand too much and for what is done I am truly sorry. I know that this will not deter you from your dream of changing the world but please remember this warning that I give to you. Knowing too much will cause your life to change drastically. Please, son, run away while you still can. I've done what I can by leaving you and your mother did what she had to do. I'm sorry again._

-_Your Father. _

The letter slipped from Roy's hands as he finished reading the letter. He didn't completely understand what the letter meant but maybe this was the reason why he couldn't remember anything. Why the people he supposedly once knew gave him such weird looks whenever he was around. Folding the letter back up he grabbed the box and stood. Making a b-line to the front door, Roy made his way out of his house and toward Maes' house ignoring the strange feeling deep within his chest. Maybe there are answers for something in this box but he needed someone else who could understand more than he.

…

A dark figure stood in the shadows of the trees, watching the colonel as he marched down the street. "Come on, bastard, figure something out," the creature sneered before setting off to follow him.

TBC…

AN: sorry for the late update I truly apologize ^_^ please review! 3


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own FMA!

Warning: some bad language

Summary: You know you have the perfect thing right there by your side, but getting them to cooperate and realize just how sincere you are is the hardest thing. RoyxRiza, EdxWinry (maybe a hint of EdxRoy just for plot)

**Sunshine in My Eyes**

**5**

By: Kumiko-kun

Roy stood outside his friend's house with the shoebox beneath his left arm, waiting for his friend to answer. He knew that he should be home as it was the weekend and as far as he could tell he didn't work then. As he stood waiting he thought back to the letter that he held clutched in his hand. What did his father mean by "_There may be a time in your life that you've come to understand too much and for what is done I am truly sorry."_? Did he know too much before he lost his memories and this was his punishment for knowing so much? He didn't know but he sure as hell wanted to find out. His past a mystery and so many people who knew his past and they all were holding back from him. This perhaps left him a little pissed at his so-called friends but he couldn't be angry at them if the memories he was missing were terrible. He just wanted to know who he was, who he was to everyone that knew him and most importantly what his father was hiding from him.

When the door opened, it nearly scared Roy out of his skin. He hadn't realized how deep in thought he was while he stood there waiting. Moving into the quiet home, he followed his friend into the kitchen. The concerned look on Maes' face told Roy that he might know what this little meeting was for and why he held the box. Sitting the box on the table, Roy took a seat and a deep breath.

"Do you know what this box is, Maes?" Roy asked, opening the lid and looking at his friend.

Sighing, Maes sat back and scratched his head. "Roy…"

"No, Maes, I want to know," he replied as he tried to keep his anger in check. He didn't want to be angry with anyone and he didn't want to fight to get the information out of him. "I just want to know all of things that I have forgotten no matter how horrible they are. I want to know who I was before whatever happened to me."

"Sometimes it's best not to know some things," Maes replied, turning away from the box.

"Maes, I wouldn't hide anything from you." Roy said, shaking his head. "Just I want to know what this means, what my father meant in this letter. I have to know."

For a moment Maes was quiet, just staring passed Roy at his wife who was standing in doorway holding a curious Elicia. Smiling, he shook his head and watched as she took Elicia outside to play in the yard. Before looking back at Roy, he took the letter from his hand and quickly read over what it said.

"Roy, your father is warning you about everything that you were doing before the accident," Maes stated, placing the letter on the table and looking up at him. "There are things that your father left for you to complete and some he left for you that he hadn't meant to. I don't know where to start or what to tell you, Roy. Some of the past will be terrible for you to remember and it may be too hard to handle." _I don't want him to remember Ishbal, it would be too hard for him to remember those kids, _he thought to himself, trying to discreet on what he was saying.

"All I am asking for is an explanation, Maes, not a lifetime history," Roy tried to reason with his friend. "Just a few questions about this box. I just want to know who I am, Maes."

Maes watched as his best friend was nearly breaking down in front of him. Something inside of him told him to ignore his friend's wishes but then again there was the other half telling him to listen to Roy and tell him. He didn't was to keep secrets from his friend but he knew how much it would hurt him to know what he had done so long ago. Not to mention all of the secrets that he was keeping to help out Ed and Al, two people who probably still don't know about Roy's condition. Sighing, Maes scratched the back of his head and shook his head.

"Only a few, Roy," he conceded, knowing he was defeated already. "I don't know how much you can take before you get stressed and I don't think we should stress you out easily. It might not be good for your recovery."

"I don't care, Maes, if it means that I will remember something… anything…" Roy ran his fingers through his hair and had his head nearly against the table. I'm just getting so frustrated not knowing who I am and now I feel like there is someone watching me. I just… want to know, Maes and I need your help."

"I'll help you all I can but just to a point, Roy, there are some things best left unsaid," his friend responded rubbing his back. "But first, tell me about who you think is watching you."

"I don't know," Roy said, looking up toward his friend. "Just sometimes when I leave my house or look out the window I feel eyes watching me. I don't see anyone outside and I don't hear anyone when I am walking around. It's an eerie feeling; I'm not used to it."

Maes sat quiet for a moment, watching his friend. He wasn't really sure what to say about him being followed and watched but he was sure it wasn't good and it might have something to do with the "accident" that happened to cause his memory loss. Sighing, he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Roy, when Riza found you that night in your office you were covered in blood and nearly dead. The only evidence we have from the accident is the picture of the whole through your chest and a single black hair that isn't yours," Maes said, tapping his fingers on the table. "There is nothing there that tells us what happened the only thing that will let us know what happened is your memory. That is the memory that we need to know the most, some of the other ones that you want to know about are just going to cause you pain. I don't want to sound greedy about just wanting to get this case solved but if there is someone following you then that person might have something to do with what happened to you."

Roy stared at Maes for a moment without saying anything. "I honestly don't remember anything, Maes, not about that night not about anything."

"It's okay, we'll figure this out together," Maes replied, sitting back in his chair. "Now, you wanted to ask me some questions."

Clearing his throat, Roy pushed the letter from his father back toward Maes. "What did my father mean by '_There may be a time in your life that you've come to understand too much and for what is done I am truly sorry.'_?"

"Your father was a powerful person in the military and for that he knew too much for his own good. When he left you are the orphanage he left his letter with the caretaker for you when you were older. He has no idea that you would grow up to be in the military as well and get to the point you did in such a short amount of time. Being a colonel in the military gave you many opportunities to gain more knowledge than would be necessary especially since you had the personality to want more and more. The knowledge you were beginning to gain would undoubtedly anger someone up in the higher authority." Maes paused for a moment to watch Roy's face before continuing. "Someone higher up must have found out what exactly you knew or were beginning to learn and had something done to erase your memory. Your father must have known that you would learn something whether it is about what he was doing or something of your own doing. I'm sorry that this has happened to you and I'm sure your father is too but without knowing anything about what you knew or what your father thought there isn't anything more I know about what he meant."

"Tell me… tell me what I was learning that caused this, please."

"I don't know exactly what it is that you were learning, Roy, all I know is what you were keeping secret from the higher ups about the Elric brothers," he replied, shaking his head.

"The Elric brothers?"

"Yes, Edward Elric is a state alchemist but also the youngest to be given the watch," Maes explained, rubbing his forehead. "His brother Alphonse isn't a state alchemist but travels everywhere with him to keep him safe and out of trouble. It's hard to explain their situation."

Before Roy could say anything, he watched Maes get up from his chair and walk out of the room. It wasn't long before he entered the room but this time he held what looked like a photo album.

"This photo album is every photo that I have of the boys, of course most of the photos are taken by little Elicia so they aren't perfect but some of them I took myself," Maes said as he laid the album in front of Roy and opened the front cover.

Roy looked down at the photo laid before him. It was picture of a young girl, Elicia, running behind a large suit of armor and a young boy with a metal arm. Raising his eyebrow he glanced up at Maes.

"That's Edward," Maes pointed to the young boy with the metal arm then to the metal armor. "That's Alphonse."

"Why is he wearing a suit of armor and why does Edward have a metal arm?" Confused, he flipped through the album, showing more pictures of the two brothers and none of them showed Alphonse outside of the armor.

"I don't really know how to explain exactly what happened to them," Maes said, running his one hand through his hair. "The boys were young when they were left alone, their father left them with their mother and she passed not too long after that. This, um, devastating them to the point where they used their alchemy to do one of the most forbidden things in the alchemy. They tried bringing their mother back from the dead with human transmutation, an act that is taboo from alchemy and most die when they try. These boys however survived, leaving Ed without an arm and he sacrificed his left leg to get Alphonse soul back to attach it to that suit of armor you see in the pictures. Their friend Winry and her grandmother Pinako fitted him with automail." Pausing for a moment, Maes took a deep breath and then sat beside Roy. "Edward joined the state alchemist on your request to help you out as you help them out with their journey to regain their bodies. This you are keeping from the higher ups and this could destroy everyone in our little group. Everyone knows about the boys in the department that you are head of. Please, Roy, do not forget that you are protecting the boys from everything as well as helping him."

"Human transmutation?" Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered that much at least of his memories, his alchemy training was engrained in his soul but what could he do with the boys. Clutching his hair in his hands, he was confused; completely unsure of what he was going to do especially since he didn't remember anything of the boys. Life was going to be hard now since he had to regain his memories and being followed by someone. What was he going to do?

**TBC…**

A/N: **Ok so not the best chapter in the world and a little bit late and not very close with the updates but I had Otakon to prepare for and then get back from Otakon only to get busy. I was going to update sooner but my Grandmother passed and I was upset. Anyway, please, review! Luv you all!**


End file.
